Ensemble
by Mina Alone
Summary: Un mot simple. Mais qui renferme pourtant tout l'amour qu'il te porte, parce que c'est avec toi que Takano a choisi d'être.


_**Disclaimer :**_ _L'anime "_ _Sekai-ichi hatsukoi_ _" est la propriété de Chiaki Kon, et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire cet O.S._

 _ **Pairing :** Takano/Ritsu_

 **.**

 _La narration est à la deuxième personne du singulier - c'est ma deuxième histoire que j'écris de cette manière :)_

 **.**

 _Se passe juste après la saison 2._

* * *

\- _**L'amour et la passion**_ _ **sont les battements de cœur de la vie.**_ -

( Inconnu )

* * *

« Je voudrais qu'on habite ensemble. »

Les joues brusquement brûlantes, de ce mélange de gêne et de désir qui font une nouvelle fois emballer ton cœur, tu reste toutefois muet, incapable de formuler une réponse pourtant simple à une demande qui l'est tout autant.

Le souffle soudainement court, tu as à cette seconde, une conscience aiguë de ton environnement, plus particulièrement de la chaleur émanant du corps souple et ferme de Takano, qui assis à tes côtés dans ce train quotidien - que tu emprunte avec lui dès tes premiers jours chez Marukawa - attend cependant de ta part, autre chose que le silence dont tu es coutumier.

 **.**

Cette requête, tu dois cependant admettre que tu ne l'as pas vu venir.

Pourtant, n'est-ce pas là, la preuve que tu as baissé ta garde ?

Un mois vient juste de s'écouler depuis que tu partage de nouveau la vie de Takano, jonglant entre les rôles respectifs de subordonné et de compagnon.

Durant les dernières semaines écoulées, tu as appris à gérer les deux facettes, ayant accepté ses conseils et ses remontrances quand vous êtes au travail, parce que même tyrannique, il est un éditeur compétent, aussi autoritaire que juste.

Et ce, autant avec lui-même que ceux placés sous ses ordres, et sa responsabilité.

Mais quand vient l'heure de rentrer, tu ne recule plus quand il s'agit de se glisser dans son lit, ou puiser du réconfort dans la sécurité que te procure l'étreinte de ses bras.

Tu as cessé de fuir.

Tu as cessé de _le_ fuir.

« Je... »

D'autant plus que tu connais la ténacité de ton amant, plus encore quand il s'agit de votre relation.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de continuer à avancer ?

 **.**

A bien y réfléchir, tu aurais dû le sentir arriver.

Plus particulièrement après la nuit dernière, où tu as toi-même cherché le contact de sa peau sur la tienne.

Tu n'es pourtant pas aussi tactile que Takano, pour qui tout est prétexte à poser ses mains sur toi.

Mais sans jamais l'admettre à voix haute, tu as simplement répondu à l'attente muette de son désir pour toi. Et cette fois-ci, tu as pris les rênes, de tes lèvres, de ta langue, de tes mains, puis de ton corps, tu as comblé le moindre espace entre vous.

Plus tard, après qu'il ait bu tes soupirs à même la source, après qu'il se soit gorgé de toi, comme tu t'es gorgé de lui, tu as pu souffler les trois mots qu'il attend de toi depuis une éternité :

« Je t'aime. »

 **.**

Dès lors que peu à peu, vous avez pu mettre des mots sur les dix dernières années écoulées, tu as pu percevoir l'écho de tes propres angoisses en lui. Et à partir de là, les souvenirs que tu maintenaient muselés, sont revenus frappés à la porte de ta conscience.

Certains en ont même crevé la surface avec la violence d'une bombe.

Tu t'es alors remémoré l'ardeur dévorante de ton amour d'adolescent pour l'être torturé que Takano était.

Peut-être même est-ce, ce besoin d'évasion que tu as entraperçu au travers de ses lectures, qui a fait jaillir cette étincelle ?

 **.**

Étrangement, c'est la vue de Sorata attendant au pied de la porte de son appartement, de cette assurance tranquille que possèdent les chats, qui a déverrouillé cette petite porte fermée à double tour au fond de ton cœur.

Ce doux félin que Yokozawa était venu déposer en début de mois, la veille d'un autre voyage d'affaires, qui ronronnant d'aise sur les genoux de Takano, le ventre plein et ses beau yeux d'amande fermés sous les caresses de son premier maître, a été le déclencheur inconscient de la reconstruction de votre relation.

Parce qu'il a été une première reminiscence.

Des années après avoir également, été le témoin silencieux de votre histoire.

 **.**

 _« ... Ensemble. »_

Un mot simple.

Mais qui renferme pourtant tout l'amour qu'il te porte, parce que c'est avec toi que Takano a choisi d'être.

Et il vient de te le demander, de cette voix grave et chaude qu'il n'utilise que pendant l'amour, quand perdu en tes chairs chaudes et accueillantes, il te possède avec tendresse et passion.

Subitement, tu repense alors à ce matin, où tu t'es éveillé blotti contre son torse, tes jambes emmêlées aux siennes et le corps repu jusqu'à la lie de vos ébats de la veille - ceux-là même initié par tes soins.

Et bien que tu ne te réveille que dans ses draps depuis maintenant quatre semaines, il n'y toutefois qu'aujourd'hui, où tu as ressenti l'impression apaisante, que désormais le monde ne menacerait plus de se dérober à chacun de tes pas.

 **.**

S'immobilisant, le train se stoppe à l'arrêt prévu, tandis que soupirant, tu sens plus que tu ne vois, ton amant se détacher de toi.

La seconde suivante, il n'y a plus qu'une sensation brutale de froid qui paradoxalement, te donne un aperçu du vide que laisserai son empreinte sur toi.

Si une décennie n'a pas réussi à atténuer la ferveur de tes sentiments pour Takano, il est fort peu probable, qu'une vie entière puisse suffire.

Tu l'as dans la peau depuis le premier jour où ton cœur n'a battu que pour lui.

 **.**

« _Senpai *****?_ »

Tu l'as rattrapé sur le quai, et parce que tu ne peux lui prendre la main dans un lieu public, tu as choisi cette option.

Et dans l'ondoiement des épaules de Takano, dans la chaude lueur qui fait briller ses iris d'ambre quand il se retourne pour les poser sur toi, tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix.

Certes, à peine rentrés, tu vas sans aucun doute, te retrouver collé contre la porte d'entrée, avec son corps souple durement pressé contre le tien, ses lèvres dévorant la peau tendre de ta gorge, et ses mains se glissant sous tes vêtements pour se poser à même ta peau.

Mais loin d'être effrayé, tu en frémis presque d'impatience.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ***** _**Senpai :**_ _D_ _ans la culture japonaise, et notamment à l'école, c'est un terme utilisé par les élèves plus jeunes pour s'adresser aux plus âgés. A l'inverse, les plus jeunes sont appelés "Kohai"._

 _Les shōjo-ai et les shōnen-ai jouent souvent sur l'ambiguïté des sentiments de ce couple, avec le respect mutuel dû à la relation senpai-kōhai._

\- Merci Wiki :) -


End file.
